1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar module and a method for producing the bus bar module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a battery module has been known as a battery mounted on an electric motor car such as a hybrid car or an electric car. The battery module is formed by laminating a plurality of battery cells in the direction of the thickness thereof and placing them in a case. As the battery cells, for example, lithium-ion secondary batteries are used. This battery module is provided with a bus bar that electrically connects electrode terminals of individual battery cells and a battery detection line for detecting the voltage conditions of individual battery cells.
JP-A-2010-114025 discloses a voltage detection module device. In this device, an insulating frame is incorporated in the body of the battery pack, and in this insulating frame, a plurality of bus bars connecting the electrode terminals of the battery cells are disposed, and flat cables which are to be voltage detection lines are disposed in an area other than the bus bars. On each flat cable, a required cut is formed in each interval between the conductor lines, and the end portions of the individual conductor lines are cut off from each other. And the cut-off end portions of the conductor lines are welded to predetermined bus bars, thereby connecting the bus bars and the conductor lines of the flat cables.